Keeheen
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Atuarre | kinderen = Pakka | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Trianii Ranger | species = Trianii | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} Keeheen was een Trianii Ranger en de echtgenoot van Atuarre die werd gevangen gehouden in Stars' End. Biografie Zelfs als welp wist Keeheen dat hij een Trianii Ranger wilde worden. Keeheen was opgevoed door een tante nadat zijn ouders waren overleden aan een overdosis gif die was gestrooid aan hun boerderij. Hij vergat nooit het beeld van de Ranger die de ondervragingen leidde naar aan leiding van hun dood. Hij straalde gezag en respect uit en Keeheen begon te lezen over de Rangers. Hij blonk uit in sport en het studeren. Hij was de beste van zijn leeftijdsgroep en zelfs beter dan vele vrouwelijke Trianii. Keeheen werd uiteindelijk de jongste Trianii Ranger. Kort daarna werd hij verliefd. De trainingen van de Rangers waren openbaar te bezoeken en tussen het publiek merkte Keeheen een vrouwelijke Trianii op. Hij stopte met zijn training en ging naar haar toe om zichzelf voor te stellen. Zijn militaire houding verraste Atuarre eerst maar ze vond het ook wel wat amusant. Keeheen was ergens jaloers op haar onschuld, ver van de grensconflicten met de Corporate Sector, maar geraakte verliefd op haar. Op Keeheens kolonie was iedereen open met elkaar en hij vroeg haar meteen ten huwelijk. Atuarre weigerde maar wilde wel contact blijven houden. Keeheen zou Atuarre de volgende twee jaar voortdurend op de hoogte houden van de gebeurtenissen in zijn leven en stuurde haar bloemen. Toen Keeheen van een vakantie genoot, trouwden ze dan toch. Al snel kregen ze een zoon genaamd Pakka en op aandringen van Keeheen ging Atuarre ook een opleiding als een Trianii Ranger volgen aangezien ze de natuurlijke aanleg had om er één te worden. Hun missie als Ranger rond Fibuli stelde niet veel voor totdat de Corporate Sector de planeet annexeerde. Keeheen leidde de tegenstand maar werd gevangen genomen en gescheiden van Pakka. Na talloze folteringen weigerde hij nog steeds om de CSA aan informatie te helpen. Hij werd tenslotte naar Mytus VII gestuurd, een stelsel waar hij nog nooit van had gehoord. Daar werd zijn leven een opeenstapeling van ondervragingen, folteringen en een comateuze slaap in de stasis booths. Maar Keeheen werd niet in de steek gelaten en hij werd bevrijd door Han Solo, Atuarre en Pakka in 2 BBY. Toen Bollux het leven van Solo had gered door een schot van Uul-Rha-Shan op te vangen, kwam Keeheen Solo helpen om het zware lichaam van Bollux naar de Falcon te dragen. Na hun avontuur op Stars' End werd Keeheen een Ranger administrator, Atuarre een fysieke trainer bij de Rangers en begon Pakka langzaam weer opnieuw te praten. Bron *Han Solo at Stars’ End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Trianii